


Two Whimsical Men and a Very Tired Maid

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: A short thing for a friend, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	Two Whimsical Men and a Very Tired Maid

Blackberry stared up at the great manor in front of her and tried to hide her discomfort behind an annoyed frown. She did not like this place, and her ghosts even less so.

Addie on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic...as always. The place was clearly haunted, where would be a better place to explore! He hopped into action, dashing through the gates, his partner close behind.

Everything in Blackberry screamed at her to leave...but she wasn’t going to. She had to stay with Adventurer to keep him safe. Even as he waltzed right up to the great oaken door. He did pause when his hat moved...was something wrong?

He lifted it off his head and watched the marshmallow ghost that usually happily lived in his hat whip around him and dart under Blackberry’s dress. He frowned slightly and looked up at the maid.

“....this place is supernatural?”

Blackberry carefully nodded. Adventurer paused, and for a moment she thought that maybe, just maybe he would grow a brain and let her drag him home. “We shouldn’t be-”

Addie spun around and knocked on the door firmly. Of course, danger only made him more excited. He stood with his hands behind his back to see if anyone would answer.

“Addie...please don’t do this…”

Before he could assure her of anything, the door swung open. Bluish green spirits swirled around them both as the lord of the manor stood in the door way, he was smiling widly. “Ah! Guests,guests! What a turn for the best! Welcome welcome, we’re here to abide! Come inside!”

Addie laughed as one of the round ghosts wiggled under his hat and swiped it away from him. It seemed happy to bobble with it on her head. The other was rotating around Blackberry like it didn’t seem to know what she was...or it knew exactly.

“Kandy please, leave the lady’s eyes. They’re our guests, fae or otherwise.” The host smiled and moved to gestured them in, his coat fluttering dramatically with his movement.

Addie snatched his hat off the other ghost and happily trotted after the host. Blackberry was less than enthusiastic. She did not cross that barrier...not yet.

“Who are you?”

“Ah of course! Right to the source! How rude of me, how torn! I am the Ear’l of Corn!” He held out his arm, and his next action did not help Blackberry calm. He bounced, his head popping off his neck. He caught it on his shoulder and let it roll down his arm into his hand. He bowed, treating his head like a top hat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear, and your little mortal friend! You are both welcome to enter my abode and pause your dreadful wend!”

Blackberry hesitated before stepping inside the house. There was no way she was leaving Addie alone with a man like that...not a dullahan. She grabbed Addie’s hand and tugged him back. “Adventurer...let’s go home…”

“No no no!” The dullahan suddenly yelped as the door slammed shut behind them. “You must not go! My friends don’t like it when guests leave ‘fore the bill! You came to stay and stay you will!” Suddenly he leaned a bit to close and held his head in Blackberry’s face. “Let me warn. Don’t be fools. You won’t leave till morn... those are the rules.”

She shied back, Addie moving to push her behind him. She was glad to see there was one thing he’d protect, if not himself. The orb ghosts around them cackled in delight as their master pulled his head back, flipping it back on his shoulders.

“Do not worry, my friends are merry! Even if a few are a little scary~ Maybe you’ll see four or three? One of your’s almost like his head it seems, much like dear old me~”

Blackberry flinched. Her ghosts were hiding their presence, beyond the marshmallow ghosts hiding in her dress. She could feel them get more agitated as they were acknowledged. They didn’t like being acknowledged. They liked to be left alone.

The round ghosts peeped and hid in the earl’s coat. “Oh! Yours have ire.” He looked down at the shuttering chair. He put a hand on the wood and pushed it down to be still. “Calm yourself, no cause for fire. We’re just going to have some fun, everything will be normal when all is said and done.”

He led them up the stairs and down a long hall...a very long hall way. It feels like they walked for ten minutes before Blackberry looked back. They hadn’t moved more than a few feet from the stairs.

“Hey!”

The earl stopped and looked back. “Ah yes. My friends like to play. Aren’t they jolly and gay? I’m afraid you’ll have to play their game if you want to get to your room. Helps them liven up the gloom. It’s at the end of the hall, past the tools. Can you figure out the rules?”

He laughed in delight and suddenly disappeared. Blackberry sighed and slumped a little, she hated playing around, she hated when the supernatural got whimsical. She didn’t do whimsy!

She jumped slightly when someone took her hand and found Addie smiling at her. “Don’t worry, it’s just another adventure. We’ll handle it together, like always.”

Blackberry hesitated before nodding. “Right right...let’s solve a puzzle…”


End file.
